30 Day's In the Hole
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Riddick gets 30 days for trying to break out of slam. He's ordered to write about it by the shrink. M for language, situations, sex, violence, blood, SLASH. AU and screwing w/ the time line. Done in flashbacks and premonitions.
1. 1 Through 10

Author: Furyan Goddess  
Title: Thirty Days in the Hole  
Rating: NC17. Language and content later on. SLASH  
Fandom: Riddick/AU/Pre-PB  
Disclaimer: Do NOT own Riddick or Jack/Kyra or anyone from PB or TCoR. All other fucks are mine.  
Summary: Riddick's got himself thirty days in solitary for trying to bust out and he need to write about his feelings and dreams.  
Pairing: Riddick/Jack-Kyra (not sure how far yet, may chance) Maybe Riddick/Fry? Who knows  
Archive: Yes  
Feedback: Yes, always... I LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback... I beg for feedback.. it makes me happy  
Author's Notes: Riddick's POV - Something new I'm trying, let me know how it is. 

Thirty days in the hole, that's what I got for trying to bust out of the slam. Thirty fucking days in the hole. They think this is punishment, but to me, it's paradise. No fucks trying to bend you over, no assholes trying to be my friend, thirty days of peace. Ahhh, it's good to be me. Got my own cell, no one fighting for my food and no one's shit to smell but my own.

New Shrink wants me to write about my _feelings_ and dreams. What the fuck kind of shit is that? I tell you my _feelings_ you stupid bitch, I _feel_ the need to kill you and _dream_ you die slow, but that kinda shit keeps you in the slam. Can't escape when you're in lockdown twenty-three and three-quarters of the twenty four, so I think I'll make some shit up. 

**DAY ONE**

Woke up from a dream again, I dreamt of her. The green eyed minx with the fantastic ass and killer right hook. She was pissed at me, big surprise, though I don't know what I did. Just being my happy self would be my guess. Anyway on to the dream… 

We were in some sort of hellhole of a slam. Hot as fuck. They said no one hops this place… well; they never had me as a short time resident did they? We're underground, deep in the rocks. I can hear the growls of a predator. Everyone seems scared shitless of them but they don't scare me. Top of the food chain baby. 

I just got there courtesy of a merc named Toombs… I wish you could hear my sneer when I typed that…Never met him yet but he seemed like a real stupid fuck. Anyway, I'm there looking for _her_… 

I don't know how I know her or why I even care but I do know one thing, I want to fuck her sideways. She's changed since I've seen her but I can't remember what she was like before only I want to fuck her now and I didn't want to then. Again, I digress… see how much I want to fuck her? 

Her eyes flash at me as she bitches at me for leaving her. Then she goes on to talk about an eye shine and twenty menthol Kools, I have no fucking idea what she's talking about at this point but I realized that I'm not seeing regular colors but more of pink, purple and whites. 

She makes a go for my 'sweet spot' and I slam her against a fence. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at her outrage. She actually thought she was a match for me? Richard B. Fucking Riddick? Please, who does she think she is? 

I can smell her lust and anger and it is fucking sexy as hell. Before I get a chance to get my rocks off, she smashes a light and cuts me, slipping away from my grasp… interesting. No one's cut me in a long time, and never a woman…Nothing sexier than an angry woman with a shiv… 

**DAY TWO **

Dreams and reality, they mix and over lap so much in a place like this that you sometimes forget what is real and want isn't.

I have different kinds of dreams, the kind I dream up in my head; wishes I guess you could call them, or promises and then the kind that come to me while I sleep. This one was one in the same. 

A merc. The Blue Eyed Devil. Johns, William J. I've had this fantasy for a long time about taking him out... finally got the chance. 

He had been tracking me for years, but lately he was like a fucking case of the Clap. Can't get rid of him no matter how hard I try, so it was time for a little medical intervention, in this case surgical. 

Bet you didn't know I could do spinal surgery. Oh yeah, fourth lumbar down, just left of the spine. The abdominal aorta… what a gusher. 

Shived his ass, tip even broke off, but in true Johns form, he didn't die. No it takes a lot to kill a cockroach so I'll see him again. He'll be slower and he'll be in pain. He won't forget me or underestimate me again… next time he won't make it. 

**DAY THREE**

A blonde this time. Blue eyes. Sexy, strong survival instinct. Intermixed with the self-loathing and guilt was the holier than thou vibe, hot. I needed to take her down a few pegs. 

We were on a skiff, just me and her doing a sys check. She was surprised to see me and not very happy about it. I all but crawl up her ass, smell her, intimidate her. She tried to pretend she wasn't scared but I could smell it on her. I could also smell her sexual interest. 

I could have fucked her, right there, but I wanted to play with her first, like playing with your food. More satisfying that way, lasts longer and it makes it all that much sweeter when you finally get a taste. 

She has a way of dancing around the subject; she knows too much, fucking Johns would be my guess. She tells me she scared, she must think by admitting it that it will save her? Please, the only thing saving her right now is that sweet little ass of hers and that scent of honey she's putting off from between her legs. 

Yeah, I'm getting hungry alright; it's gonna be time to eat soon. 

**DAY FOUR **

I can't sleep; every time I close my eyes, I hear noises… like sonar or something. Maybe I'm losing my mind after all. The calls, the scratching sounds are driving me mad I can tell you that. 

Someone calls my name, a child maybe? But I can hear the fear and desperation in her voice. She doesn't fear me, but something else. Makes me wonder, what could be scarier than me? 

When I do doze, I see flashes of grey and black, blue blood. I can smell her blood, she's bleeding. An another child, older boy, he's bleeding too, but no help for him, don't care about him. Only the girl. 

It's dark, almost too dark for even me, no light at all, anywhere. Never seen such dark, even in this fucking cell there is some light peeking though the door. Pitch black. Screams. Blood. Fuck I'm losing it! 

I want to get away, far away from those things, from her and the others. Save my own ass, fuck everyone else. The blondes back with her nice ass, but she's looking at me with disgust this time, used to that. 

Asks me if I want to rejoin humanity… to tell you the truth, I would know how. Never was much of the world, always in the shadows… guess that's what you get when you're thrown away minutes after your first breath. 

Am I dreaming? Is this real? Has it happened yet? Will it? I'm having a hard time remembering what year it is. What day… how old am I? Get confused with the cryo all the time. Not that it matters, no one's gonna have a big birthday cake for me and presents. No one gives a shit and I like it that way, cause I don't give a shit about anyone but myself. 

Three suns, I can remember that, so why is it so dark? Fucking dreams are driving me insane… then again… maybe I already am.

**DAY FIVE**

Flash back dream… 

Found myself in chains today, first time ever. Try to do the right thing where does it get you? Sent to the slam and forgotten about. Threw away the key. Fucking company men, knew you couldn't trust them but to rat me out like this, hang me out to dry for doing the right thing? Insulting. Never even gave me a chance, no trial, just tossed in a hole like garbage… use to that… I'll get them back… kill them all. 

Never been in a slam before… spent a few rowdy nights in a holding cell, drank too much, kicked some douche bags ass, but never in slam. There I was, alone, scared and dazed… how did I end up here? 

Pain, that's what I felt. Guards beat me first then the inmates raped me… ME! Can you fucking believe that? I ain't a small guy, I know how to fight but there were too many. 

First one got his rocks off and everyone thought I was weak, easy and they relaxed and waited their turn. They didn't see me grab the guy's shank, nor did they see the shiv I had acquired though kicking someone's ass for trying the same thing only an hour ago.

I'm military trained and the stupid fucks never knew what hit him. Cut that fuckers dick off and showed it too him before I opened his jugular. The others tried to run, they didn't get too far. No one touched me after that… unless I wanted them too…

I was innocent when I went in, only killed when I was ordered to. After three hours in the slam, I killed four men. They made me into what I am today. They made my name a curse word. 

Riddick. 

Now everyone's so scared of me. Use to be an alright guy, tried to do the right thing. See what I get for trying to help? No, look out for your own ass and fuck everyone else, got no one but yourself to worry about. Plan on keeping it that way when I get out and I'll get out, no doubt in my mind. They have no idea who their fucking with, wonder how many I can take out on my way to freedom? 

A/N: not sure if this is the exact way of his history and what slam he was sent to first so that's why there's no name of it. I'm thinking it could and maybe happened this way so no one be offended if it is wrong…. Thanks FG.

**DAY SIX**

It's happening already, the walls closing in. Not quite a week yet, still three more to go and I'm feeling trapped. No room to move. Can't run. Can't pace. The hole is smaller than regular cells, guess that's the point... make you feel caged in, tame the beast. Teach you not to do it again. 

Please… like I'm not gonna escape again. Lots of time on my hands to plan, to go over what I did wrong the first time. Tried to help someone, to bring them along, that's the problem. Never again… 

Yeah, lots of time to think, scheme. Twenty-one more days and I'm gone… not just from the hole, but from this slam. 

Let them think they got me, that I learned my lesson…play the good boy, model prisoner, they'll let down their guard and bam, I cut fence and get the fuck out of dodge. 

I'm itching for the kill, funny how that is. Growing up, never had that desire to kill, not till the slam. Now, the bloodlust takes me and at times and it's so hard not to just kill every fuck I see. 

Never wanted to be that kind of man, wanted a family, kids. Something I never had growing up, but what did I get? Nothing, not even pussy. Can't remember that last time I had a hot, wet female to slide into. Gonna try to make a go at the shrink, she looks like she'd be a hell of a ride. Next time we're alone. 

Pretty stupid wearing skits to a prison, but then again… maybe she wears them only for me? Saw her a few other times, always in pants but with me, tiny, tight little skits. She crosses her legs, keeps them tight together but I can still smell her, yes, ripe and ready. 

I'm fucking horny as hell, need to cum. I'll take anything at this point, my hands getting boring, but then again, it never says no. 

Wish I had some lube, something better than my own spit, fuck... feels good. I can picture her, bent over the desk, legs apart. Her tits slapping against the cold metal. Fuck yeah… she's begging me to stop, says she doesn't want it, lies! 

I fuck her harder, make her scream my name. I can almost feel her clench around me; her pussy knows the way it is, who's taking her. Just a few more pumps… ah fuck yeah, sweet release, the smell of spunk covers the smell of mold and death. 

The guard that brings me dinner, he likes me, I can see it in his eyes, smell it on him. Time to turn on the charm; make him think that if he's nice to me, he might just get to ride. Not above doing it, if the guy wants to give me a blowjob for a set of keys, who and I'm I to say no? Take what you can get. Your dick don't care who's sucking it or who you're plowing into.

Dinner time… think I'll just sit here with my dick in my hand. Cum still all over it, let him see what he wants, see what he can have if he treats me right. Almost soft but damn I'm still big. Seen enough cock to know that. Can't help the chuckle that escapes when I see him swallow and lick his lips. Yeah buddy, want a taste? Open the fucking door and I'll give you a taste. 

I stand up and walk over to the small window. I reach may hand out and offer it to him. He looks at it, and then looks around before he takes a small lick, just a taste to whet his appetite. He wants to protest when I pull my hand away, I can see it in his eyes but he thinks better and licks his lips again. Oh yeah, there's my key to freedom. 

I thank him using his name, make him feel special. Let him think he's different, not just some guard that's getting his rocks off with a con. No, everyone knows I don't fuck guards or mercs; well... maybe I'd fuck Johns, he's not too bad to look at, I'm a sucker for blue eyes… 

**DAY SEVEN**

One fucking week down, three more fuckin' weeks to go. The darkness is getting to me. It's too fuckin' dark all the time. Your eyes get use to it to some extent but still, nothing but shadows and blackness and slivers of light. 

I remember that dream I had a few days go… I could see in the dark then. Wonder how? Bitch with the green eyes said something about an eye shine… wonder if there is such a thing? Might just have to dig up a doctor and see. 

It's my buddy, Jim the Guard's day off so they'll send some other fuck that I can dick around with… something to kill the time. Time drags on in a place like this. Food sucks balls too. 

Got some fucking cellulose bonded shit last night. How's an inmate such as myself suppose to keep up his strength with that shit? Don't they know I need more than that to maintain this body? Fucking dickheads. They think they can starve us. Serves them two different purposes, one… keeps us weak and that keeps us in line and easier to contain. And two, saves them money… cheep fuckin' bastards. 

Maybe I'll get Jim the Guard to slip me a little something… what to barter?? I got time to think about that, nothing but time. 

**DAY EIGHT**

Another dream last night… a planet, bluish green in color, beautiful. I've never seen it before, never been there…Can't remember the name of it.

Ruined world… no life to speak of… massive fields of graves. 

A woman, warrior, hot and kinda mean. My kinda woman. She didn't say anything, just showed me the graves. Where do I come up with this shit? 

Jim's replacement was the biggest pansy I've seen in a long time. Young kid, thought he was tough shit. Comes to my door and starts spoutin' off shit about me being some slick shit killer. The great Richard B. Riddick and how I'm not so tough now.

He shut up after I stood and walked toward him. Guess he didn't expect me to be so big. I know what I look like, I look like the type of guy that says, "Don't fuck with me or I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck." The guy that was with him yelled at him to shut up and not poke the rabid dog. Smart guy, I may just let him live. 

I miss fuckin' with Jim or anyone at this point. I'm so fucking bored. Nothing to do but jack off and stare at into the blackness. Getting sick of doing both. My dick is getting raw with no lube. Fuck I need some pussy. Tomorrow I see the shrink… 

**DAY NINE**

Fuckin' shrink is a dick tease. Wear's those short skirts, perfume. Smells so good, fresh. Fuck my dick is hard just thinking about her. I'm gonna screw her, mark my words, before I hop this place, I'm gonna bury myself so deep insider her wet pussy she won't ever forget. 

Today's shower day. Jimmy the Guard is taking me. Hummm, bet he isn't a dick tease. Only got ten minutes, should I fuck him, suck him, or should I let him blow me? Choices, choices… what to do? Think I'll have to let him suck my cock. Hummm, only a half hour before he comes… then I cum. 

Dinner wasn't too bad tonight, I think it actually had meat in it, not sure what kind, probably don't want to know but at least it wasn't that fucking shit that looks like cum and tastes ass and ball sweat. 

First thing I'm gonna do when I get out is have me a big ass steak and a beer. Don't usually drink, can't afford the affects but damn and ice cold beer sounds so fucking good right now. Almost better then sex. 

Humm… I hear Jimmy coming, time to play. Wonder if he knows he's about to get ten inches shoved down his throat? 

**DAY TEN**

Jimmy knows how to suck cock, I can tell you that. Haven't had a blow job that good in a long time. He loved it too; he was a bit surprised when I turned to him, rock hard, and stroked myself. 

I'm the only one in the hole right now and they take me out only when no one else is around. I'm lucky they take me out at all. Fuck I needed a shower bad. Though I don't do much, you get pretty ripe sitting in that little fucking cell, sweating your dick off during the day, freezing it off at night. 

Naw, fuckin' great blow job. I think I almost blew the back of his head off when I came. Choked him too. Fucking funny as hell. Whores don't choke on dick; they're used to having it slammed down their throat. 

Now that I blew my load, maybe I can think and come up with a plan to get out of this shit hole. 

Still having the fuckin dreams. The girl was back again but she had a boy's name. Jack? What's up with that shit? 

Don't really believe in that premonition shit but I think I'll meet this girl in the future. Wonder what she's about, who she is, what she is to me. I know for sure she ain't my wife, no fuckin way I'm ever getting married. Rather be in slam, same thing really, just different kinda prison, and different kinda warden. 

The sound of her voice echoes in my head. Her calling my name. I think it's the same girl I dreamt about that cut me… how could I know her that long? Never known anyone that long… everyone has a bad habit of dying around me… wonder why that is? Oh, cause they all fuck you over in the end and I have to terminate them. 

I'm tired, must be the blow job I got, but I think I might actually sleep tonight. Get a fresh start to the morning, fresh mind to plan my escape. 


	2. 11 Through 20

**DAY ELEVEN**

Can't stand the dark anymore. It's as black as pitch. Everywhere you look is black. Can't close my eyes and get away from it. Black, black, black. 

I think I'm fucking losing my mind. I need to see something, anything. Some color, something other than blackness. 

I hear noises, probably cockroaches, but I can't see them. I can feel them crawling on me, biting me but I can't fucking see them. 

Fuck I would give anything to be able to see in the dark. How am I gonna break out if I can't fuckin' see anything? 

My head feels like it's gonna fall off from my eyes straining so hard. I want to sleep but even that leaves me in the dark, alone. 

Always alone… 

You're not afraid of the dark are you?

I'm not afraid of the dark; I'm afraid I'll never get out of the dark and back into the light

Who the fuck am I kidding? I've never been in the light, not a damn day of my life. 

**DAY TWELVE**

Searing pain, FUCK IT HURTS… MY EYES, I can't open them, hurts too bad, what the fuck is going on? Feels like someone burned them then poured salt and lemon juice in them. Not a nice sensation, I assure you. Someone's gonna pay for this. 

Dreamed last night, the warrior woman from the blue-green planet came. She talked this time, showed me some shit. Graves again. Genocide. Last of our race. Furya. She told me I'm important so the surviving members of government set out to give me a gift. The gift of sight. I don't know what the fuck she's talking about, I can't see a damn thing. 

She told me I've been in the dark too long, well I can agree with her there. Been here twelve days, eighteen to go. What am I gonna do for eighteen day's in the dark?

Guess I can play with Jimmy the Guard, or the shrink. Wait 'till I tell her I'm hearing voices. Probably shouldn't do that… they'll put me in a padded cell… maybe they are easier to break out of, hum, gonna have to find out for sure. 

**DAY THRITEEN**

I opened my eyes today and about shit myself. I could see in the dark. Pinks, whites and purples, just like my dream. I don't know what the warrior woman did to me but I'm grateful right now. I can see and that means I got a chance to hop this fuckin' place. 

No one's gonna believe this shit. Gonna have to come up with a story to cover how I got my eyes shinned cause I know that's what this is. I've seen one before on a man in the slam. Said he got it from a doctor, think I'll use his story for now. 

My eyes still hurt, but not like yesterday. It's bearable. Time for some research. 

Jimmy came by, I asked him for some reading material. The other guards laughed. What could I read in the dark? Bet they think I can't read at all. Dumb fucks, no real paper books in the slam so they gave me manuals. Piloting 101 and Top Five Triple-max Slam's in the Galaxy. I'm currently residing in number three and have been in four out of the five, broke out of them too. I really can't believe how easy this is gonna be. 

Guess they don't know about my photographic memory. I forge indifference and casually take the books, not meeting their eyes, not wanting to give my new peepers away and settle down in the corner and make to read. 

I can hear one laughing, saying I've finally lost it. They broke Richard B. Riddick, stupid fuck; he'll be the first one I kill when I bust out. 

**DAY FOURTEEN**

Saw the shrink today. They took me to her office and it was so fuckin' bright I almost threw up from the pain. Fuck, I need some shades or something. I didn't talk. Didn't open my eyes. She asked me if I was alright. What the fuck do you think lady? I'm sitting in an eight by eight cell. No place to walk. No place to move. I can hardly lay down for fuck sake. Am I ok? Get real you stupid bitch!

After I got back to my cell, I asked Jimmy the Guard to get me some dark goggles. The darkest he could find. Anything to protect my eyes. He asked why and I didn't say a word. None of his business. Told him to I'd 'pay' him for them. At this point, I'd pay anything to not have to go through that pain again. Worse than the shine job. 

That warrior bitch really fucked me over with this one. How the fuck am I gonna function in the daylight? Now I'm stuck, strapped to a pair of goggles just to live. Bald head. Goggles. A man my size, fuck… I'll never be able to hide now. Kinda hard to hide when you're eyes glow. Grow some hair, maybe a beard? Nothing's gonna hide my eyes. Now…I got a weakness… fuck! 

**DAY FIFTEEN**

Half way through. I'm weak. Tired and hungry. They don't feed me enough. I don't do much but it takes a lot of calories and protein to maintain the muscle mass. Pushups, squats, sit ups. Anything to maintain some strength. Endurance is going though. So's some of my sanity. 

Stupid of them to put a killer in isolation for so long… makes us think. Makes the urge to kill stronger. I can't wait to get out of here. I'm gonna take as many fucks down as I can. They think they'll break me in this fucking hole, no way. No one's breaking Richard B. Fuckin' Riddick. No one. I'm not gonna be cowed by these fucks.

Send me to the shrink. I'll tell her whatever the fuck she wants. I'll tell her I'm a changed man. I'm gonna go straight. Do my time. And when I'm old and gray and they finally release me, I'll still be legit. Yeah fuckin' right. No way. But I'll sell it, I'm good at that. 

The dreams are making more sense now that I got the eyes. The colors, the vision. The girl. I still wonder about her. What's her deal? Why do I care? Why do I go and look for her? I don't have a good feeling that it ends well for her. People have a habit of dying around me.

I heard a voice last night. A man's this time. Speaking some other language. Told me to pray? Fat chance of that ever happenin'. God left me a long time ago. I hate that fucker too. I have a strong suspicion that the feelings are mutual. 

Tomorrows shower day… something to look forward too. Time to pay Jimmy the Guard, if he comes through with my goggles. 

**DAY SIXTEEN**

Jimmy the Guard came though alright. A nice pair of black welders goggles. Fit like a glove and I must say, they make me look more mysterious. Now as for payment, well, that was the fun part. 

Jimmy wanted to fuck me, but I told him that he would have to do a lot more than get me a pair of goggles for that honor. So, I fucked him. He had a tight little ass too. Proves he doesn't just give it out to anyone, that makes me special and it gives me leverage. 

Jimmy's alright and I actually feel kinda bad using him for my own gain but shit, this is slam. If he doesn't know how this works yet, then he's in the wrong line of work. I don't think he expects us to run off and pick out curtains but maybe he thinks once I get out of the hole that it will be a steadier thing, or perhaps I'd protect him? Doubt it… I might if someone was trying to cut him down, I might step in, if I were here. 

Looking for my out. After spending thirty days in the hole, I've had enough of this shithole. Jimmy's gonna be the key to my escape. 

Wonder if he beats off at night thinking about me? Bet he does. I still plan on getting some of that ass the shrink keeps shaking around. Next time. I got my goggles now. She'll wonder where I got them, maybe even try to take them and then I'll pounce. I'll fuck her real good. Bet she's used to a bunch of pussy men sniffing around her. I'm gonna make her scream. 

Getting a hard-on just thinking about it but I'm too lazy to jerk off. Funny, never thought that'd ever happen. Still pretty satisfied from Jimmy though. Gonna sleep now and maybe it will come to me how to get out of this rat trap. 

**DAY SEVENTEEEN**

Saw the shrink today. She asked me all the usual questions? Do I have nightmares? Do I feel any remorse for what I've done? For the people I've hurt. To tell you the truth, I didn't kill anyone that didn't need killing. She doesn't see it that way. No one does. 

People are stupid and blind. They think that the universe is a nice, friendly place full of rainbows and puppies. Well, I've never seen no rainbows and puppies really aren't my thing. Did I plan on becoming a murder? No, it was never in the game plan.

Joined the military to try and do something good with my life. Up until that point, I had nothing but the uncertainty of foster homes and shelters. Join the military and finally belong somewhere. Then, I get fucked over, again. 

Do I hate myself for what I've become? No, I didn't have a choice. Kill or be killed. I like life to much to just lie down and die. Not much life in a slam though. That's why I refuse to stay put. Rather a short life on the run than a long, dismal existence in the slam.

She asked me to remove my goggles and look at her when I spoke. I refused. She chalked it up to some sort of self-preservation thing. That if I 'hid' behind the glasses, I would feel less vulnerable. Only thing I'm vulnerable to is the sunlight streaming in her leaded glass windows. It feels good on my skin though. 

I ask her when she's gonna let me fuck her and chuckled when I see her body heat spike. She gasped in horror like I'm pig for even asking. Even thinking someone like her would fuck a lowlife like me. But her body can't lie to me, she was wet and ready. Next time. I told her next time not to wear panties. It'll make it easier, quicker penetration. 

I'm actually looking forward to our next meeting. 

**DAY EIGHTEEN**

Dream's came again. This one had a man with white hair and a glowing blue handprint on his chest. He mentioned Furya, claims he was Furyan too. Before he became something else. What that something else is, I'm not sure but I know his body heat wasn't reading normal. 

He had some sort of a dagger, ceremonial I'm sure. Furyan? Maybe. I felt its power when I picked it up. Not sure what he wants me to do with it, my guess is kill someone. Lord Marshal? Who the fuck is that? 

I can feel my own emotions, which is weird; I'm not a feeling kinda guy. I'm pissed and worried about someone. The girl maybe? The place was hot, Crematoria perhaps?

I'm sick of these dreams. Sick of trying to sort them out. Sick of sitting in this fuckin' cell. I'm sick of fucking around with Jimmy the Guard. I'm sick of these fucks thinking they're getting one over on me. 

I can't wait to kill them all. Gut every last motherfucker I see. They thought I was a monster before, wait till they get a load of me now.

I can see everything now and they have no idea who they're fucking with. 

**DAY NINTEEN **

Shower day today. Every fuckin' ten days, if I need it or not. Yeah right, I'm desperate for it but I'll never tell. Hot water, well warm water, soap and just being able to move. Fuckin' hole is too small. Jimmy's taking me again. Need to step up the game. Running out of time before I get out of the hole. I ain't going back to my cell I can tell you that. 

Need to work him, make him faithful to me above the prison or warden. How? He sucked my cock, which was nice… maybe I should return the favor. I'm gonna need him to get out of here. 

Here he comes. Show time. 

I shower quickly so I have some extra time with Jimmy. When I get out, he's standing there, watching me and I can see the bulge in his pants. I smirk and ask if he needs some help with it. 

I sit on the bench in front of him and watch as he takes his cock out of his pants. He's rock hard and I can see it weeping already. This won't take long. I take him deep, to the back of my throat and swallow. He's almost there already and I slip my finger in his ass and hit his prostate. He cums in my mouth and I swallow it down. 

I told him that he can fuck me if he comes through with some information for me. 

Will he squeal? Don't think so, knows I'd kill him for sure, and not in a nice way. I'd take him down first; take the whole fuckin' place down with me if I had too. I'm not dying here, no fuckin' way. Too much livin' left to do. Need to find out if the girl is real, if it's all real. 

The shine job is real, that's for sure and I have no way to explain that one. 

**DAY TWENTY**

Convinced Jimmy to take the chains off when I saw the shrink today. Told him that I've never hurt a woman and he knows it's true 'cause he's seen my sheet. Establishing trust. Can't hurt the woman but I can have my hands free to fuck her hard. 

Jimmy knows what I'm up too, he ain't dumb. He's seen the shrink and unless he's gay, and he's not 'cause he's got a wedding ring on, he gets a hard-on when he sees her too. 

I walk into her room and she's sitting there, behind her desk. All prim and proper. I sit in my usual chair and wait. She looks at my wrists and I can see a shiver run through her but she doesn't mention it. 

Still don't know if she's got a skirt on or not but I can still smell her sweet honey. She stands and moves from behind the metal buffer. I smile slightly. A skirt, short and loose. Easy to push up and out of the way.

She stops walking and stands in front of me. Doesn't realize she's tempting the devil. Or maybe she does. I reach out, grab her hip and pull her toward me. I nestle my nose in her cleft with only the fabric of her skirt separating me from her wet pussy. I can smell her scent spike and I breathe deep. 

Slid my hands under and cup her naked ass. I want to taste her so I nudge the fabric out of the way and settle my mouth over her mound. I snake my tongue out and lick at her gently and she spreads her legs more for me. I slide my mouth over her clit and suck hard. 

She gasps and grabs onto my shoulders. Grinding her pussy into may face. Delicious. I eat her till she trembles and then cries out softy. She wants to scream but doesn't want to bring the guards down on her head. 

Our times up now and she settles herself behind her desk again. I can smell her scent on me, taste her on my tongue and I'm so fuckin' hard I could scream. 

I see her again in two days and I would bet my life, she's got another skirt on. Next time, I'm fuckin' her and she knows it. 


	3. 21 through 30

**DAY TWENTY-ONE**

Jimmy was off again today. Don't like when he's off. No fun and the fuck that replaces him annoys the hell out of me. He'll be one of the first to die. Got some more reading material now. Maps of the surrounding systems. Need to know where to go when I get the fuck out of here.

Not Tangiers, got their own prison, no thank you, I'll stay away from Tangiers system and their uncharted planets. Avalon sounds nice, might need to check it out. I find it hard not to laugh at how stupid these people are. They have no idea how smart I am. I almost feel sorry for the fucks. Almost.

They are giving me a free pass to the universe. First, they give me blueprints of the triple max slams, then star maps? It's like the want me to escape. They test me, profile me but the don't have a dogs dick of an idea who I am.

They think I'm insane, well maybe I am. But I'm lucid enough to know who the real enemy is. I'm smart enough not to get sloppy. Sure I'm in here but that's cause that pesky little voice in the back of my head made me question myself.

I can still hear it, calling me. Hear her calling me. "Riddick" The fears in her voice, the pleading. She wants me to save her. She wants me to be more human.

The warrior woman say's I'm not human. That I'm Furyan, whatever that means. Like I'd give a fuck about people that died years ago on a planet I've never heard about. But the girls voice haunts me, begs me to do the right thing. Becomes my weakness. My downfall.

Fuck. It's always a woman that brings a man to his knees. I may bow before no man but like everyone else with a dick, I'll get cut off at the knees from woman and the sweet scent of her pussy.

Maybe I should just kill the girl when I get the chance and save myself.

**DAY TWENTY-TWO**

I woke up this morning and groaned. My cock's so hard I can barely walk. All I can think about is fuckin' the shrink. Sliding in that wet, hot pussy of hers and tasting her blood on my tongue.

I jack off and finish seconds before Jimmy opened the door to my cell. It didn't help. I'm still so hard it hurts. Jimmy can smell the slight bleachy scent of my cum and moans low. He wants some. Don't worry Jimmy-boy. You'll get another go if you're a good boy.

He cuffs me, for show. We both know it. Before he leads me out of my cell, he leans in and sniffs my neck and runs his hand over my rigid length. I press into his palm as he presses into my ass with his hard cock. I know what he wants. He wants to fuck me.

"A blade, launch sequence and dock number." I tell him simply. That's the going rate right now for my ass. I'm not above selling myself if need be. I'll be a whore. It won't be the first time and I'm sure not the last.

When you're broke and got nothing, you still got your body and mine's in prime shape.

I feel Jimmy nod against my neck and know he agrees to the terms. Just one step closer. A few more days, then freedom.

He stays close as he leads me to the shrink's office.

"Don't hurt her," he hisses before he unclasps my cuffs and closed the door firmly behind him.

I turn and pin her with my gaze. "We doing this with or without the cameras?"

"Without," she whispers.

"Audio?"

"None."

"Good,"

She's smart, this one. Fake a surveillance problem. No evidence to what's about to happen in here but, she's taking a big risk. I could kill her and she'd have no way of getting help. I could even make it look like an accident.

Jimmy left the restrains on her desk. I could kill her, sit down and chain myself up. Make it look like I had nothing to do with it. But I won't. Don't want to run the risk of ruining my plans now. Not when I'm so close to getting out of the hole.

I take a deep breath and I can smell her. She's ready for me. I take a step toward her and she backs up against the desk. That's fine with me. I can fuck her right there. Right on her ink blotter and leave our combined sent for her to fantasize over later.

She's got a skirt on again. Fuck she's got a nice ass and a fine pussy. You'd think all pussy was the same, but it's not. Some's better than others. Usually the less abused ones are sweeter but some are cold and conniving. It's like fucking a piece of ice. I don't like fucking a cold cunt.

I like mine hot and wet and this one's just about perfect.

She backs against the desk and blinks at me, wondering if I'm really gonna do it. Oh yeah, baby... you bet that fine piece of ass I will. I'd do that too, if I had the time.

I lift her skit up and unbutton her shit. I grab her hips and place her ass on the desk. Perfect height.

"Take it out," I demanded and waited as she complied.

She gasped at my size and I can't keep the smirk from my face. I'm big and I know it. There's a slight mix of fear now, I can smell it but I'm not stopping unless she asks me too.

I paused for a second, giving her the chance. I ain't no rapist. She angles her hips my way and I slam into her in one hard thrust. Fuck she's tight. I let out a small grunt as she bites her lip to keep from screaming.

She's drawn blood and I can feel myself slipping as the beast takes over. Blood and sex together makes him almost uncontrollable.

I set a blistering rhythm and watch as her mouth falls open to form a perfect O. I bend my head and lick the crimson spot and feel my orgasm rasing quickly.

Her sweet pussy clenches around me and I let go and fuck her till I'm spent and sated. I pull back, tuck myself in and sit down in the chair as she cleans up and gets her skirt down and shirt buttoned a mere minute before Jimmy unlocks the door.

He must know how long it takes me cause, I'm done with her and ready to go back to my cell. Back to the darkness.

**DAY TWENTY-THREE**

Six more days and I'm out of here. Nothing much left to do now but wait for Jimmy to come through and my time in the hole to come to an end.

Time to strengthen myself. Work out as much as I can. To the point of exhaustion for the next few days. Well as much as I can, locked up in this cell like an animal. Nothin' good to eat but shit flavored, cum looking cellulose. It's not enough but nothin' I can do about it now.

Jimmy slips me some grub from time to time. Not much, an apple from his lunch. A chunk of cheese but it's enough. It's nice of him and it could get him in a lot of shit. Jimmy's a good guy and I hope he doesn't get too much heat from me takin' off on his watch.

Again, nothin' I can do about that, 'cept let him live. 'course, killin' him might be more just. Less shame in dying by a blade than being humiliated and locked up for aiding and abating. Guess I'll leave the choice up to him.

**DAY TWENTY-FOUR**

She's dead. I felt it. Watched it happen. My fault. She did it to save me. Why? Always with me? What does that mean? Thought it was Jack but I called her Kyra.

I don't understand why I care? I've never cared before but I can feel the pain of her death. It's a weight on my shoulders, a tightness in my chest. Never felt this before. Don't like it. It pisses me off. Pisses me off she'd dead. Enrages me I care. This whole fucked up vision thing is testing my patience and if that warrior bitch comes back, I'm gonna tell her so.

Fuck you.

Fuck all of you!

Leave me in peace.

Nothing makes sense anymore. Just want to go back to being a normal, run of the mill killer. Now I got shinned eyes and dreams and my own personal guide. Fuck this. I just want the fuck out of his hole. Off this rock.

I just want away from everyone. Everything.

I'm so hungry. So fuckin' hungry. Just once in my life, I'd like to know what it feels like to be full. Really full. 'Member hearing 'bout an old Terrain holiday called Thanksgiving. People would eat 'till they got sick. Turkey, potatoes... pie.

Don't remember the last time I had something other than slam food or freeze dried shit and I've never seen that much food at once. When I'm not in slam, I don't got the money for fancy food. Eat what I can, when I can. Stuff with the most protein and that I can shovel in quick.

Even before, when I was livin' on the streets, never had no money. Never had someone cook for me. Just for me. Everything was done for the masses. Chow lines. Cheap, almost spoiled food for the poor and unloved. That's me alright. Poor.

Wonder what pumpkin pie tastes like...

Need new boots. Not sure where I'm gonna get the creds for those. Fuckers cost a fortune but I can't go without them. Always need good boots. Gonna have to find a way. Maybe one of the fucks I kill will have a pair that fits. Need them to fit or they're useless. Worn out boots are better than ones that give you blisters. Blisters could kill you. Infection. Pain. Makes you unable to run. Need to be able to run to get away.

Too bad what they say about a big cock applies to big boots too. Not may people tread around in size 13.

**DAY TWENTY-FIVE**

Slam boss visited today. Wanted to know where I got the goggles. Didn't know goggles were illegal in slam now. Fucker. Just wanted to rattle my cage. Get me to lash out so they could keep me here longer. Don't want me back in gen. pop.

I ain't stupid. They don't seem to get that. Told them my bitch sent them to me. They know I'm lying. You don't get mail in the hole.

Fucker won't take that as answer. They ask me who's helping me. The shrink? Again, I ain't talking. They'll never get it out of me and by the look in Jimmy's face, he ain't talkin' either. Stone faced. Maybe he'll do ok if I let him live. He keeps his cool. I can respect that.

The boss was smart about one thing, he didn't try to take them from me. That wouldn't have worked. Not at all.

Don't need a blade to kill. He knows that. Knows I won't hesitate to fuck him up if he tries to touch me. Take what's mine. Not many possessions in slam so everything is valued. Everything. Don't matter if it's a spare set of socks. You fight to keep what you got. It's the only way to defend your own.

He warned me. Reminded me I'm a piece of shit. Useless waste of life and that the universe would've been better if I hadn't been born. Can't argue that.

_Only you can kill the Lord Marshal and stop the Necromongers... _

The words whisper in my head and I grin.

"God is your saviour, right?" I ask him smoothly.

The slam boss stopped and sneered at me. "What do you know of God?"

With a shrug, I tell him, "Sometimes God needs a bit of help with the humans."

"You tellin me you're working for the Lord?"

"Nope. I'm telling you that maybe he's not the only saviour there is. Maybe... just maybe I'll be the one to save mankind."

He threw back his head and roared with laughter. "You're insane, you know that?"

Maybe? Maybe I am. But they made me that way...

**DAY TWENTY-SIX**

_You're insane, you know that?_

Yeah, I know. It's the only way to explain what's been happenin' to me. All these years they told me was crazy. Never believed them, 'til now. Course, being crazy don't explain my eyes. Nothin' explains how I got a shine job in solitary. Nothing.

They're gonna figure it out too. Mark it down on the list of distinguishing features they got on me. Every time I get sent to slam, one of the first places they take me to the med bay to strip so they can draw all my new scars and makings. Put me on show. Poke me with needles. Try to figure out how I tick.

Still can't believe I've avoided getting a bar code tat yet. Sure they can tag you under the skin, but that doesn't leave the nice brand on the flesh that warns the civilized foke that your a bad seed. I've managed to cut the two out they gave me. Probably figure I'd cut the tat off too, and I would. Fuck that.

Rather have a scar than a fuckin' bar code. I'm not a fuckin' piece of meat, though they like to see me that way. Stupid fucks.

What I love the most is how my scars heal. Usually only a small mark remains where most would have a huge, ugly red disfigurement. Not me. It keeps them guessing. Keeps 'em on their toes.

They look at my old charts and they're always changin'. They were never 100 sure it was me... now I got the shine. They'll know. No way to hide that. Shit better come in handy, is all I got to say.

I heal quick too, faster than they realize. It's fun fuckin' with them, though. Keep them thinkin' I'm too hurt, too weak to kill them. Took quite a few fucks out that way.

Just playing my favorite game. Who's the better killer.

I always win.

Got three days and a wake up before I get to play again. I'm actually getting hard thinkin' 'bout it...

**DAY TWENTY-SEVEN**

A/N: Shameless plug for my other fic urlwww.vindiesel.hu/forum/viewtopic.php?t6959For Freedom/url

Woke up and my cock was so hard I could hardly move. Damn dreams or premonitions or whatever the fuck they are. It's true I usually only fuck men when it suits my cause. Sometimes I fuck for food. Sometimes I fuck for fun... but this time... I fucked for my freedom.

Johns had me tied to a chair and he was higher than a kite. We'd been dancin' 'round each other for months and he finally caught me.

He had me cuffed to a chair with some cheep-ass cuffs. It's like he wanted me to get away. 'couse, it seems like I wanted him to catch me. Can't figure that one out yet.

So Johns comes at me, high and horny. I tell 'im I'll fuck him if he cuts me loose. It's what he wants. He can't deny it. I can smell it all over him. Can see his cock hard and ready in his pants so I decided to play. Why not?

Mercs usually aren't my style, no matter how pretty they are, but those blue eyes get me every time. Too bad I can see 'em right anymore.

I make Johns blow me before he crawls on the bed and I fuck him. It's his first time too. Hummm, my own little virgin merc. Fuckin' hot.

After I'm done, he's too stunned and spent to move or come after me. Just walk out the door and get a nice little head start before his mind clears and the rage sets in for him.

He's gonna be extra pissed when he realized what he did. When he understands the full implications of what letting me fuck him are. Changes the game. New set of rules. His downward spiral just picked up speed.

He'll crave me fuckin' him now. Do anything to deny it, to hide it while still actively search me out for it again. It'll eat at his sanity. Rock the foundation of his own, personal fucked up moral code and it'll be his downfall.

Johns just sealed his fate and placed his life in my hands...

Beautiful.

**DAY TWENTY-EIGHT**

Last day with the shrink and I feel oddly sated. I don't really have the urge to fuck her but I will if she wants.

Jimmy still un-cuffs me and I just sit down. Cool and casual like. She looks at me, unsure.

She's got pants on today. I can't help but chuckle at that. Guess she got more than she bargained for the other day. Wonder if she's sore?

"So, Mr. Riddick," she begins.

It's gonna be like that is it? Ok, I can play...

"Dr. Atkinson,"

With a fake smile, she inclines her chin. "Do you want to talk about your journal?"

"Not really," I tell her.

"Did you bring it with you?" She asks.

"No."

Dr. Atkinson let out a deep sigh and sat back in her chair. Her eyes travel over me and this time it isn't sexual. It's clinical. Back to being her patient. She got the fuck of her life and now she wants to pretend.

Bitch.

"Before we begin, I want you to know that this session is being recorded with both video and audio."

Wonder if that was a warning to me of some kind? Maybe she isn't being a bitch on purpose. I smirk at her and nod.

Fuck it, time to give them a show.

"You got a pencil and paper?"

"Are you going to write a detailed confession to all of your crimes, Mr. Riddick?"

"No. I'm gonna draw you a picture, Doc, of something that's scarier than me. Then you can give it to the fucks that run this place for them to ignore."

I take my time. Draw it perfect. Write a brief description about them being phobic of light. It's all there.

The shrink picks up the paper and giggles.

"Please, Riddick. Do you expect us to believe there's something out there like this?" She asked, holding up the drawing.

With a grin, I shake my head. "No, I expect you to keep on bein' blind and not believin' a word I say. I'm sure that little drawing there will go in my file, along with everything I say. It'll be added to the reasons and ways I'm insane."

"You are insane, Mr. Riddick. A sociopath to be exact."

I just grunt. I've heard the word before. All the head-fuck doctors throw it at me. Who knows. Maybe I am, but I know one thing they don't.

Those fuckin' hammerheads are real.

Times up and Jimmy comes to get me. I stand and he cuffs me.

I look back at the shrink and smirk. "Goodbye, Dr. Atkinson."

She blinks, "We'll see each other again, Riddick. No reason for goodbye."

I chuckle and wait to I'm one step out the door before I speak again, "You've got one of the sweetest pussy's I've ever tasted."

Jimmy shoves my shoulder hard and I let out a roar of laughter. Ol Jimmy boy seems jealous.

Sorry, Doc, our time here is done.

One day and a wake up and I'm gone.

**DAY TWENTY-NINE**

Here comes Jimmy. Time for my shower. I can smell him already. He's excited. Horny. Ready. You'll get to play Jimmy if you got my shit. The door opens and Jimmy smirks slightly. Other guards leave him alone. I haven't caused no problems and with me getting out tomorrow, they don't think I will. Not when I'm this close.

Ah, if they only knew.

Jimmy seems a bit hurt. Wonder if it was the comment I made to the shrink? Maybe it's me getting outa here tomorrow, never to be seen again. Don't know and frankly, I don't give a fuck.

His fault if he got attached. What did he expect? I'm a convict stuck in the hole. Needed to pass the time somehow.

He's been loyal though. That I won't forget.

Once we're in the shower area, he hands me a razor and I raise a brow at him.

"Don't want anyone to forget who there fuckin' with." Jimmy says with a smile. "You're scarier bald."

"Thanks!" I grunt. Thanks for the comment and the razor. My fuckin' face and heads so itchy I'm ready to scream.

Seems we got extra time today. Not sure how he swung it but he's in no hurry to get me back to my cell. I'm in no hurry either.

I'm saved and clean and I feel more like myself that I have in about 29 days.

With a sigh, I turn, naked, and face him.

"You get what I need?" I ask him quietly.

"Yeah, I got it." Jimmy licks his lips and looks over my naked body. "You got the payment ready?"

With a smirk, I turn and put my hands on the wall and spread my legs.

I hear Jimmy curse and then he's naked and hard behind me. His hand grips my cock roughly. I growl at him and he eases the pressure a bit.

Warm lube runs down the crack of my ass and I dip my head and take a few deep breaths tryin' to relax to get it over with faster.

Bein' fucked isn't my favorite thing but I do it when necessary. Right now, it's payment. Pimpin' myself like a whore but I'm cool with it. If it gets me out of this shithole, I'm all for it.

Jimmy's trying to be gentle but he's excited and ready to pop already. He adds the third finger before I'm ready, but I don't say nothin'. As long as he don't make me bleed, I'm cool.

A long, steady push and he's buried deep. Panting in my ear and cursing as his body trembles with the urge to cum.

I just hold still and wait for him to get a grip. Didn't know my ass was that good to make a man cum seconds after he gets inside me.

When he finally begins to move, I relax and let myself enjoy it. Just cause I'm acting a whore doesn't mean I can't enjoy it. Right?

He's got the rhythm now. Long and deep. Nice Jimmy. Real nice.

Jimmy's chest is flush against my back as he leans over me to whisper.

"Level 9. Bay 3," he says with a grunt and begins to sweat, "Fuck. Launch sequence," each number is accented with a trust of his hips, "52836-4. Transport is Warden Frankson's person ship. Fuck, Riddick," he curses and stops to pant for minute.

A deep breath from me as I commit the numbers to memory.

He takes a shuddering breath and begins again. He moves, adjusts his hips and slips deeper drawing a deep moan from me. He's makin' sure I enjoy it too. Thank Jimmy. You're alright for a slam guard.

He curses again and I clench my hands into tight fists against the wall. Two more trusts and we both cum with a long, throaty groan.

Jimmy pulls back and quickly dresses. I go at a more leisurely pace. Why not? What the fuck do I got to hurry for?

Once I got my pants on, he steps closer and slides a blade in a hidden pocket at my side. How'd he know it was there? Perhaps Jimmy is more observant that most give him credit for. Not many people would've found that pocket.

I nod my thanks before I speak, "Gonna have to cut you. Make it look real. Try to keep you out of slam."

"Thanks. I don't want to be here any more than you do."

"I'll hurt like hell and bleed like a bitch but it won't kill ya." I tell him. It's the only promise I can make him.

"I'll decode my gauge so anyone can use it."

"Thanks, Jimmy. I owe you."

Jimmy snorts. "Yeah well. Just don't get killed and don't rat me out."

"I don't rat on no one."

"I know."

I clench my jaw and ask the question that's been haunting me. "Why?"

He grins before he shuts my door for the last time. Then I saw it and felt like I've been punched in the gut.

A glowing handprint.

"For Furya." Jimmy growls defiantly before he shuts the door and the darkness welcomes me.

**DAY THIRTY **

For Furya! Fuck that! I'm out of here and I'm not buyin' into all this shit. It's just dreams. Delusions. Been stuck in this hole too long. That's all.

Jimmy's gonna be comin' for me any minute and I need to be ready. No time to fuck around. Gotta stay sharp.

I glance over at the small personal pad they gave me for this little experiment and grin. Gonna slip that in Jimmy's pocket when the time comes. So he'll know how fucked up I really am.

Furya my ass.

I'm not about to avenge Furya. What do I give a shit about people that died a long time ago? They don't came 'bout me. No one ever cared about me.

_Jack does. _

Jack who? Don't know no fuckin' Jack.

_You will._

Fuck you. Damn inner voices. Scary shit, fightin' with yourself. Ain't healthy.

I can hear the boot steps now as they rally the troops. Time to play. Sounds like three of them. Jimmy's in the lead. You ready Jimmy?

Door slides open.

Time to play.

"Arms out, Riddick." Jimmy ordered and when he cuffs my wrists, he leaves plenty of room to move. Nice. I can easily slip outta 'hem

A little nudge to my shoulder has me walkin', pretendin' that I'm bein' a good boy. Only Jimmy knows better.

Thick steel doors open in protest and a suppress my smile. The elevator closes and begins it's slow climb up from deep in the ground where the hole is.

Silently, I slip my right cuff, reach down and grab the shiv that Jimmy gave me. The guard on my right is dead before he can make a noise. Before the other one sees me move.

Then, he's dead too.

All's left is me and Jimmy. Figure there's a camera so I spin and catch him across the chest, slicin' deep but not through to the guts. Shoulder to hip. Jimmy screams and drops. Grab the gauge, slip him my pad and wait.

A jerk and a ping. Doors slide open on level 5. Not where I need to be. Someone's asleep at the switch and no one knows I'm loose. I'm sure I held help there too.

I look down at Jimmy and he's eyes are clenched in pain as blood pours out of him. I feel bad for cuttin' him, briefly, then I'm back to business.

"Get off on 8," Jimmy whispers. "Through the vent system. They'll never think of there. Stupid fucks." Jimmy hisses in pain and looks at me one last time. "It was interesting knowin' you, Riddick. Keep your head down."

Another jerk and a ping and the doors open and I'm off. A guard spots me but he's dead before he can use his radio or shout. They'll realize something's up soon. Slam runs on a tight schedule and I'm due in gen pop in five minutes.

By that time, I'll have the ship powered up and there will be no way to stop me. If my luck holds.

The alarm tells me that it didn't hold. Typical. Jimmy did all he could. Guess someone found all the blood or needed to use the lift.

Oh well, keeps it more interesting. Time to kill some more fucks. Got the rap, might as well use it, right?

I drop down and snap a mans neck. The sound is loud enough to alert the other guard who precedes to piss his pants when he realize it's me.

With a sneer of disgust, I stalk him. Just before I reach him, he shits himself. Honestly, where do they find these losers? Scared of little 'ol me?

Please. I ain't that bad. ...

They cut the lights.

YES!

Fuck yeah. Now the real fun begins.

I hear boots poundin' on the ground. They're runnin' toward me. 'Bout time I get someone with some balls. Don't matter if they got shit for brains as long as they put up a good fight. Need to brush up on my skills after bein' locked up for 30 days.

They got night vision goggles and I can't help but chuckle as I pull off my own goggles.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" I ask 'em before all hell breaks loose.

Surprise, fuckers. Didn't know 'bout my new peepers did ya?

The fight's over before it really began and I'm glad. As much as I'm itchin' to kill, I need to get the fuck out of dodge before they figure out my plan.

I run and find the steps tucked away for easy access. No one knows 'bout them. Not even most of guards. They're for the warden to evac quick.

Never should'da given me the blueprints. Wonder if they'll ever realize the sheer stupidity of their actions?

Cargo bay doors open and I grin. Only three ships in the hanger. A little merc star hopper, a prison transport and the wardens.

Everyone lives close and commute with a tram. Figured there would be less of a chance of escape that way. Most fucks in slam are too stupid to fly. Not me. Learned young.

Why you think I joined the military? For the uniforms? Though, I must say, I looked good in them. Got me plenty of ass with 'em.

I let out a bark of laughter when the hatch hisses open with a touch of a button. Guess Frankson never figured his ship would get jacked.

They just make it too easy.

Power up and strap in. Launch sequence entered and the cargo doors open once again.

Piles of men filter in, including the warden. I just wave and grin.

Dockin' bay doors open and I lift off.

I can see the merc run for his ship. Warden's yellin' at him. Again I laugh. Well if it ain't my ol pal Johns.

Perfect timin' Johns.

Want to play chase?

The winner gets to fuck the loser.

Richard Benjamin Riddick always wins.


End file.
